Samael Corson
Samael Corson is a character in The Relentless Slaughter. Profile Weapon Nothing really. Usually people don't like it when you walk around with a weapon. Though his claws are probably sharp enough to use as a weapon, maybe. Abilities Samael lost most of his demon powers after being banished from Hell, but he still has power to control fruit. Why would a demon have the power to control fruit in the first place? No, that doesn't matter. In any case, this means he can materialize fruit and make ‘em fly through the air and alter their size and weight and stuff. It still seems a bit of a silly power, but this means he can make and wield a giant banana. (No jokes, please.) Some more passive abilities include his high endurance which is....a high endurance. He can just generally take a harder beating than most people. Also, still being technically partially a demon, he can see peoples’ sins and guilt. At full power, he would have been able to manipulate people through this (it’s demon magic and persuasion so work with it), but it’s not as though he would want to do it now even if he could. Having used to be assigned to perpetrators of Greed, he also has the ability to instantly appraise an object’s worth. By touching an object with his bare hands, he could also get ‘information’ from it. Usually any events that centered around it and who used it recently. (This power doesn’t exactly have a lot to do with Greed but it’s demon powers so live with it.) Description Samael looks like a very lanky teenage boy with abnormally long legs. It looks as though he's carefully balancing on them and when he runs, his legs seem to flail everywhere. His hair is a dark brown and is rather long, falling over his eyes. His skin is surprisingly pale and he seems to have a pentacle seared onto his chest. He wears a warm tuque with a folded brim and has it pulled low over his face. His sweatshirt is a faded gray, the hood is fuzzy (like a parka), his jeans baggy and worn and his sneakers untied and slightly uncomfortable. He makes sure to always hide away his clawed hands, his two-toed feet, his pointy ears and his red-iris-black-sclera eyes. Samael has had more than his share of hardships, which is probably the result of being reincarnated hundreds of times. However, he had not grown bitter like most of the demons in Hell had expected. He had grown rather easy-going instead, able to shrug off most of the bad luck thrown his way quickly. And when you've crossed the Devil, a lot of bad luck comes your way. He is rather accepting of many things that life throws at him and, with his experience, has come to know the human mind fairly well, which has made him light-heartedly cynical. Or something like that. Still, he is a people person. He enjoys making friends with people and people tend to enjoy making friends with him. Going through school countless times also allowed him to learn just many things in general from mathematics to animation and, knowing that there are many more things to learn, he’s rather open to being taught. He isn't too afraid of death, knowing where he'll go and what will happen and, as a result, can often be recklessly selfless. Somewhat oddly, though, he can sometimes feel self-conscious about his outward appearance. He's also very picky about how people pronounce his name. ("No, no, it's Sam-ay-el....don't worry, I get that a lot.") Holy symbols don't really hurt him too much unless he actually touches them. Biography One time, a demon took pity on a damned soul and freed it from its eternal torment. Actually that didn't happen. One time, a demon accidentally released a damned soul from its eternal torment. His name was not Samael. This demon, wanting to avoid the wrath of his Lord Satan, framed another demon, claiming he had pitied the soul. This demon's name was indeed Samael. It was a bit of a silly idea to try to fool the Devil, but he was satisfied with how the demon had turned on his fellow and so turned a blind eye. Samael was tried instead, and he was given a chance to frame another, but he didn't. Not because he couldn't figure out how, but because he was reluctant to. The trial was over quickly and his punishment was to be banished from Hell to the mortal realm, bound to a human form. To make matters worse, he was to keep some demonic attributes so that other humans would know he was unnatural and avoid him or even try to kill him. Every time he died, he would go down to Hell, be taunted by his former colleagues and reincarnate. His lives were mostly spent in hiding. Usually when he was old enough to fend for himself, he would run away from his home and survive on his own, all the while nursing his hatred for pretty much everybody. He continued reincarnating and began to plan to go on a killing rampage before getting hung, then charging at the Devil himself. Most likely, he wouldn't succeed, but at least it might end this circuitous torment. As he plotted, though, he had lost track of how much time had passed. Religion lost power, science gained ground, and though people still may feel uncomfortable around those who were different than they, they were more accepting. He found this out after going to school in one reincarnation, staying away from pretty much everybody else as usual, when a curious girl slowly approached, having saw him looking rather forlorn. She tried to talk to him but he just ignored her, thinking she'll leave eventually. Instead she snatched his hat. She had probably intended to lure him out from the sidelines but was so shocked that Samael managed to quickly grab his hat back and pulled it over his face again self-consciously, but after a while, she said, "I think your eyes look cool." It was slow progress, but he managed to just...let go. Started interacting with other people. Actually looked around and breathed the air. Stared at birds, watched leaves fall, jumped around in snow, so on and so forth. He made many friends, dated a few times, married once. He enjoyed life and simply took the insults unflinchingly in between. After several cycles of this, the other demons got bored and just forgot about him and he continued to reincarnate without much fuss. Fears Not really something he dwells too much upon, but the thought that demons are just inherently evil is a frightening one. Samael is afraid to find out if his development as a person is just somehow fabricated and, really, if his punishment ever stops, he’ll get rid of this ‘mask’ and end up being the same as he was before. Or, somehow, his seal might break in the middle of an incarnation and he’ll just go berserk. And while several lifetimes of being persecuted has left him a little more open to other ideas and people, it has also left a rather deep fear of angry mobs and at least inbred suspicion of powerful, religious folk. Years of experiences of these two things has taught him that usually it’s not a good idea to use weird demon powers in public. Something more normal and still slightly related: fire. Not crippling, though. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Relentless Slaughter Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Humans